Darkest Gaiden - A feiticeira
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Desafio Darkest Challenge proposto por Ikarus para participantes de Darkest Night. A fic conta um pouco do passado de Maya, como começou sua luta por vingança e a escolha entre segui-la ou ficar com um dos demônios.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e TOEI**

**Fic em resposta ao desafio de **Darkest Ikarus.

Apresenta algumas partes (em negrito) que são originais da Darkest Night devidamente autorizada. Valeu Ikarus!

A fic se passa entre o capitulo 26 e 32 da original, mas com contagem de tempo e acontecimentos de forma alternativa.

Darkest Gaiden - A feiticeira

Por quanto tempo mais? Era a pergunta que martelava em sua mente. Há mais de dois mil anos que vivia daquele jeito. Morte, perseguição, destruição... ate quando esse ciclo continuaria? Estava do outro lado do mundo, na companhia de um demônio, da deusa da Anarquia, um simples humano e da súbita presença de Chronos!

Olhava para o mar, mas os pensamentos foram para longe, mais precisamente para quando tudo começou...

_O cheiro de rosas invadia suas narinas. Aquelas eram as rosas mais bonitas de Athenas e estavam sendo levadas para a maior das mulheres. Os braços pequenos tentavam acomodar o arranjo de flores brancas enquanto transitava pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade._

_- Apresse-se Maya. – disse a senhora, que levava um arranjo maior._

_Maya apenas assentiu, feliz demais para poder dizer alguma coisa. Ouvia histórias fantásticas sobre a mulher que caiu nas graças dos deuses e tinha muita vontade de conhecê-la. Rapidamente as duas atravessaram a cidade, ganhando o campo onde ficava um dos templos dedicados a Zeus e onde Pandora morava._

_A senhora conversou com o guarda que permitiu a passagem das duas. Maya olhava tudo encantada. O templo era magnifico e prendeu a respiração ao ver a enorme estátua de Zeus que ficava no meio do salão principal._

_- Senhora. – a mulher fez uma leve reverencia e cutucou o braço de Maya que continuava de pé. A menina rapidamente se curvou._

_- Não precisa se curvar. – disse uma voz suave porem firme. – levante-se._

_- Trouxe as mais perfeitas rosas para ti._

_- Agradeço. Suas rosas são encantadoras._

_Maya queria olha-la, sempre fora seu sonho conhecer Pandora, mas temia a reação dela. Ela era uma simples criança, mas sabia muito bem sobre sua posição na sociedade grega. Não era alguém digno de olhar para uma guerreira escolhida por Zeus._

_- Oi._

_Maya levantou o rosto ao ouvir a voz, ficando surpresa ao ver uma jovem de olhos azuis e cabelos tão negros quanto a noite agachada diante de si com um sorriso no rosto._

_- Oi. – respondeu envergonhada._

_- Eu me chamo Pandora, qual é o seu nome?_

_- Maya..._

_- Que nome bonito._

_- Obrigada. – o rosto corou._

_- Maya é minha pequena ajudante senhora Pandora. Ela perdeu os pais numa batalha quando ainda era um bebê, desde então eu a crio._

_Pandora voltou o olhar para a menina. Os cabelos negros, o corpo esguio e ate alto para a idade dela, que não deveria ter mais de sete anos. Os olhos claros, tão claros que pareciam duas pedras de âmbar. Olhar tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo determinado._

_- Conta com outras ajudantes? – a guerreira voltou a atenção para a mulher._

_- Sim. Por quê?_

_- Importa-se de ceder Maya a mim?_

_- Como? – indagou a senhora surpresa._

_Maya a fitou imediatamente._

_- Vejo que ela tem potencial. – sorriu. – queria transforma-la em minha discípula._

_- Claro senhora Pandora! Será um prazer, não é Maya?_

_- Sim. – os olhos brilharam. Tudo que mais queria era se tornar como Pandora. Forte, justa, bondosa. – claro que eu quero!_

_- A partir de hoje vai morar comigo. – Pandora colocou a mão no pescoço retirando algo. – fique com isso._

_Maya pegou examinando a pequena pedra presa por tiras de couro._

_- É um amuleto. Ele vai te proteger. Guarde-o._

_- Sim. – a pequena sorriu. – ele nunca vai sair do meu pescoço._

_- Sei que sim. – brincou com os cabelos negros. – minha pequena Maya. _

Maya soltou um longo suspiro. Tinha sido o dia mais feliz de sua vida. A partir daquele momento, Pandora e ela se tornaram muito próximas. A guerreira lhe ensinava sobre tudo, inclusive o manejo de armas. Pandora era tão atenciosa com ela, que Maya as vezes enxergava-lhe como mãe e a guerreira de certa forma sentia-se mãe da pequena. Elas viviam felizes, ate que...

_A noite calma foi coberta por raios. No templo de Zeus, tudo que se ouviam eram os sons de espadas. Maya encolhida num canto, segurava o choro, ao ver o corpo de Pandora atirado no chão. Desviou a atenção ao escutar a voz de Zeus que preencheu o ambiente e sentenciou seus guerreiros imortais._

_Paredes foram destruídas, o outrora majestoso templo estava reduzido a escombros. Um silencio mortal abateu-se sobre o lugar. A passos tímidos Maya aproximou do corpo sem vida de Pandora._

_- Pandora. – Maya tocou o rosto dela. – Pandora, fala comigo. Pandora. _

_Sem resposta. Apesar de criança, sabia perfeitamente que aquele sangue era de sua mestre e que dificilmente ela estaria viva. As lagrimas vieram com força, havia perdido a única pessoa que se importava com ela._

_- Pandora não me deixe sozinha... – dizia em meio aos soluços. – por favor..._

_Ela começou a ouvir vozes de pessoas, de certo eram os moradores que testemunharam a fúria de Zeus e vieram ver o que tinha acontecido. Maya voltou o olhar para o pequeno altar onde a caixa ficava. Pandora havia lhe dito que ali era a prisão dos mais terríveis demônios e que a caixa, nunca, nunca deveria ser aberta._

_Maya enxugou o rosto. _

_- Pandora eu prometo, - olhou para ela. – vou me tornar forte, muito forte e vou prender esses demônios de novo. Leve o tempo que for, eles vão pagar por tudo que fizeram a você. Eu prometo._

Maya acorda do transe, ao ter o braço puxado. Era Mask. Era um dos demônios que jurou derrotar. Prometeu que os prenderia de novo, no entanto estava ajudando-os. Séculos e séculos alimentando sua vingança para quando está tão perto deles, simplesmente ajuda-os. E o pior, estava se afeiçoando a um deles. Estava se apaixonando por um dos demônios!

**- Sinto muito por ter perdido isso.**

**- Tudo bem. Obrigado por tê-lo recuperado. - Ela coloca o pingente em volta do pescoço.**

**- Assustada?**

**- Assustada? Com o que, exatamente?**

**Ele suspira fundo, procurando as palavras pra explicar. Explicar que aquele era seu lado negro. Sua vida era de um guerreiro, era sangrenta e que ele não podia se permitir ser gentil. Não o tempo todo. Haveriam momentos em que ele teria de demonstrar frieza e crueldade absolutas. Pois era assim que ele acreditava que conseguiria sobreviver. Aos deuses, aos malditos caçadores, ao seu demônio. Frieza absoluta. Matar quando se deve matar, sem um pingo de hesitação. Lutar quando se deve lutar. Sem pensar duas vezes. Se a sua vida e a de seus amigos estivesse em perigo, ele sempre optaria pela medida mais radical e extrema. Simples assim.**

**- Hoje, você viu meu pior. O lado que eu tento esconder do mundo. Meus amigos já conhecem esse lado faz tempo. A maioria das pessoas não suporta. E eu posso ver nos seus olhos. Você não suporta mais olhar pra mim, não é?**

**- Eu nunca vi nada disso. Venho me mantendo viva há anos, usando artes proibidas, seguindo seu rastro de destruição... Deveria estar acostumada, mas não estou. Pra todo lugar que eu olho, só vejo sangue. Essa guerra de vocês não vai acabar, sabia? Vocês matam centenas de caçadores... Isso só faz com que milhares mais deles se ergam contra vocês.**

**- Que escolha temos? Ajoelhar e morrer? Nem fodendo. Eu não nego que nós começamos isso. Simplesmente aceitar que não tínhamos controle de nossos demônios na época não nos expia da culpa. Fomos nós que abrimos aquela maldita caixa...**

**- Vocês mataram Pandora.**

**Ele assente.**

**- Sim. Nós a matamos. E pode achar egoísmo meu, mas acho que já pagamos com juros por toda a merda que fizemos. Agora, queremos viver em paz. Se não pudermos viver em paz, vamos continuar lutando até que possamos.**

**Mask se levanta e oferece a mão para Maya se levantar também. Quando ela se levanta, ele a puxa pra mais perto de si. Não sabe de onde veio a vontade de fazer aquilo. Só queria senti-la perto de si. Não queria que ela abandonasse a causa, por egoísmo. Ele queria que ela ficasse perto dele. Mask a beijou intensamente. Beijá-la era bom. Os lábios dela eram saborosos. Macios. O beijo era delicado, mas apaixonado. Não combinava em nada com a guerreira que ela era.**

**- Temos de ir...**

- Eu não vou.

- Como?

- Não vou voltar com você. – afastou. – eu preciso pensar.

Mask abriu a boca para fechar, não poderia obriga-la, não depois de tudo.

- Quer ir para algum lugar? Eu te levo.

- Athenas.

Ele segurou a mão dela e no segundo seguinte estavam nos arredores da cidade.

- Tome. – entregou a ela o celular.

- Não quero.

- Mas... tem os caçadores, tem Chronos, tem a Saori...

- Eu sei me cuidar. Não se preocupe. – a voz saia fria. – até mais.

Ela deu as costas, tomando um rumo qualquer. Mask queria segura-la, como queria segura-la, mas não podia. Prometera a si mesmo que não se apaixonaria de novo. Voltou para a fortaleza.

Maya não andava sem rumo, sabia exatamente para onde estava indo. Cinco quilômetros ao norte, praticamente encoberto pela vegetação, restando apenas poucas paredes, destruídas pelas guerras, pelo tempo e por Zeus milênios atrás, havia um templo. Depois do ocorrido, o templo de Pandora foi esquecido. Ninguém ousava ir até lá e nos dias atuais, poucos sabiam do significado dele. Retirou alguns arbustos e caminhou ate onde era o antigo salão principal. Restara apenas uma pedra do que era um altar. Maya sentou-se num canto abraçando as pernas, a mente voou...

_A partir da morte de Pandora Maya viajou de cidade em cidade atrás dos rastros deles, enquanto isso aprendia a respeito de todas as magias. Viajara por todas as terras do globo agregando conhecimento, contudo os anos passavam para a guerreira. Contava já com vinte anos e se continuasse naquele ritmo morreria antes de conseguir seus objetivos. Precisava de uma solução e ela veio quando parou numa pequena vila nos arredores do Mar Morto._

_Ela conheceu um feiticeiro, considerado o mais poderoso da região, e ele lhe ensinou a magia de viver muitos anos. Ele mesmo já contava com séculos de idade devido a esse conhecimento. _

_A cabana estava escura, com apenas uma pequena fogueira queimando no centro de um circulo. O feiticeiro trazia os olhos fechados. Maya podia sentir que o ambiente estava pesado._

_- Isso implica em muitas coisas Maya. Se começar o uso dessa magia, não poderá parar nunca mais, a não ser se desejar morrer._

_- Eu sei._

_- Sua vida vai depender dos espíritos. São eles que vão te sustentar. Mas lembre-se seu corpo é mortal. Pode morrer como qualquer outra pessoa. Tem ciência disso?_

_- Tenho. _

_- Tome. – o homem lhe entregou um punhal de ouro, no cabo dele havia desenhos que ela não sabia o que era. – faça um corte e deixe seu sangue cair na fogueira._

_Ela pegou o punhal. Se aquilo era necessário para continuar caçando os demônios faria. Prometera a Pandora que a vingaria e faria isso. Sem hesitar Maya cortou a mão deixando seu sangue pingar no fogo..._

Olhava a região onde tinha feito o corte. Tantos sacrifícios e agora estavam sendo jogados fora por causa de Mask. Anos e anos estavam sendo desperdiçados por causa de um sentimento.

- Como sou burra!

Na fortaleza, convocaram uma reunião. Mask prestava atenção, mas hora ou outra pensava em Maya. Ela estaria bem?

Dois dias era o prazo para eles seguirem atrás dos artefatos. Durante esse tempo o senhor da Morte permaneceu trancado em seu quarto, só saindo para colher almas.

Kanon e Miro passavam pelo corredor que dava acesso ao quarto dele.

- O que deu nele? – indagou Miro. – não sai mais desse quarto.

- A mulher quis voltar com ele. – respondeu Kanon.

- Por que?

- Eu sei.

No quarto, Mask estava deitado na cama, fitando a janela.

- Que droga! – levantou. – preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Andou de um lado para o outro, precisava de uma distração, mas o que? Na época que ficava com Ella poderia procura-la e fazer um sexo tão dolorido que esqueceria Maya , mas agora Ella era de Shura. Transar com outra mulher? Fora de cogitação, seu corpo só queria a feiticeira.

- Tira essa mulher da cabeça!

Buscar almas? Morte, não estava tão afim, mas aceitou. Mask teletransportou-se para algum ponto da cidade...

Ainda estava encolhida. De certo Pandora a olhava com reprovação. Dizia que faria tudo por ela e agora, estava a favor dos demônios. A mente de Maya fazia um nó. De um lado seus sentimentos pela mestre, do outro os sentimentos por Mask.

_A primeira vez que o viu, não sabia ao certo se ele era um demônio, contudo as pistas indicavam que sim e resoluta a por um ponto final na historia deles preparou a armadilha, só não contou que ele conseguisse escapar e que fosse atrás dela. Houve uma intensa luta corporal e agora estava frente a frente com o inimigo. Era a oportunidade perfeita, mataria-o e vingaria Pandora, contudo ele era mais forte. Por mais que estivesse preparada, por mais feitiços que estivesse usando ele foi mais forte. Ele era mais forte!_

_**- Eu não vou te matar. Se você me disser como eu tiro meus amigos daquela armadilha. Senão disser eu rasgo sua garganta e atiro sua alma e todas essas outras circulando dentro de você, no inferno!**_

_Ela o encara, pela primeira vez em milênios, ela olha diretamente para ele. Os cabelos curtos arrepiados, os olhos bicolores, sendo que o azul brilhava intensamente, a expressão fria e a coisa que mais a deixou intrigada: as cicatrizes de queimadura que ele tinha nos braços e peito. A imagem que tinha dos demônios era bem diferente daquela. Imaginava um rosto distorcido e demoníaco e não um rosto belo. Não um rosto como aquele._

_**- Não vou solta-los! Vá para o inferno!**_

Maya abriu os olhos. Deveria ter se matado, foi naquele dia que seu projeto de vingança começou a ruir. Não deveria ter seguido com ele, não deveria ter aceitado a proposta. Escondeu o rosto entre as pernas começando a chorar.

Já era noite, sentado no alto de uma torre de uma igreja, Mask olhava a cidade. Colhera tantas almas que estava cansado, mas não era só isso. Estava incomodado com o sumiço de Maya. Dois dias haviam se passado desde então e ele não tinha noticias da feiticeira e aquilo o perturbava. E como perturbava. Estava apreensivo, receoso que ela pudesse ter caído em mãos inimigas.

- "Ela é forte. Ela não seria pega tão facilmente." – pensava para tentar se tranquilizar.

A imagem do ultimo beijo veio-lhe na mente. Ainda não entendia do porque de ter feito aquilo.

- _Porque você gosta dela, como gostou daquela outra humana._ – uma voz fria ecoou dentro da mente dele.

- Morte?! – assustou-se, era raro Morte manifestar dessa maneira. Nem se lembrava da ultima vez. Normalmente o demônio apenas rosnava e o induzia a ir atrás das almas e nada mais.

- _Não pensei que aquela criança chegaria aos dias de hoje._

- O que quer dizer?

- _A pequena que testemunhou tudo._

- Do que está falando?! – levantou assustado. – já a conhecia?

- _Tinha minhas duvidas se era a mesma humana, mas agora não tenho mais. Era a menina que eu vi, atrás de algumas colunas, no templo._

- Quer dizer que...

- _Estava a séculos sedento por almas, quando a caixa foi aberta, queria almas. Aquele lugar estava repleto de soldados mortos e todas aquelas almas, mas queria mais, queria a alma de Pandora, mas ela estava protegida. Minha sede era tanto que mataria se fosse possível para conseguir espíritos, foi quando vi uma criança escondida. Havia séculos que não escoltava uma alma tão tenra..._

- Patife... – Mask cerrou o punho. – era só uma criança!

- _Você já fez o mesmo, ou já se esqueceu? – _disse ríspido._ – estava prestes a pegar aquela alma, mas Zeus nos trancafiou._

- Por que esta me dizendo isso?

- _Porque está se tornando um fraco e um idiota por acreditar que ela vai esquecer tudo que fizeram com a Pandora e ficar com você. Ela sobreviveu por mais de dois mil anos apenas para se vingar, acha que ela vai abandonar isso? Ela não deixou você e sumiu?_

- Ela está nos ajudando.

- _Até quando? Encare os fatos imortal. Eu não me importo pelo que possa acontecer a você, afinal ficarei livre, apenas temo ser capturado. Pense nisso. Ela vai matar você._

Morte silenciou-se, deixando Mask atordoado. Será que o demônio tinha razão? Será que Maya o mataria? Lembrou se do beijo, ela tinha correspondido, não era possível que...

Manha do terceiro dia, na fortaleza, o clima era ameno, tanto que estavam todos na cozinha tomando café, Dite estava sentado bem longe de todos e até Anya, que estava num canto em silencio. Os únicos que não estavam presentes eram Miro e Mask.

- Alguém viu o Mask? – indagou Mu.

- Saiu ontem e ate agora não voltou. – disse Aiolos.

Para a surpresa de todos, ele apareceu diante deles, não deu bom dia indo direto para onde Dite estava.

- Acha a Maya. Ela estava em Athenas, mas...

Ele franziu o cenho, mas pegou seu tablet que trazia sempre consigo quando não estava na sala de monitoramento.

- Somos vinte e oito pessoas. – disse olhando para a tela. – quatorze demônios, quatorze mulheres. Os vinte e sete estão aqui. – mostrou a ele, os pontinhos vermelhos. – vejamos... – ele ampliou a imagem e nada.

- E então?

Dite não disse nada, aquilo era estranho, tornou a ampliar a imagem dessa vez pegando a Terra por inteiro. Não importava onde ela estivesse, ele encontraria, mas não encontrou.

- Ela sumiu. – disse sem entender. – contou a ela que tinha um transmissor na roupa dela?

- Contei.

- Ela deve ter destruído. – disse simplesmente. – pode está em qualquer lugar.

Enfurecido deu um murro na parede.

- Mulher teimosa... – murmurou entre os dentes.

Anya escutava a conversa. Era certo que o relacionamento dos dois não era um dos melhores, mas... se Sieg sumisse desse jeito ficaria louca. Ela fechou os olhos concentrando. Não seria difícil acha-la já que a garota tinha uma energia bem desenvolvida.

- Está ao norte de Athenas. – disse a deusa. – para ser mais exata a cinco quilômetros. – os olhos continuavam fechados. – num templo abandonado. – abriu-os. – se não me falhe a memoria era o antigo templo da Pandora.

- Por que não pensei nisso antes... – resmungou. Era logico que ela iria para lá.

- O que ela não faz lá? – indagou Kanon.

- Voltou para casa dela. – disse simplesmente.

- Como assim Mask? – indagou Shion. – por que ela estaria lá?

- Maya era aprendiz da Pandora.

- O QUE?! – exclamaram os senhores completamente pasmos.

- Aprendiz? – indagou Aiolos. – Pandora tinha uma aprendiz?!

- Sim. Tinha sete anos quando a caixa foi aberta. Ela viu tudo. Desde o teatro do Miro, ate Zeus nos punir.

- Ela é como nós? – indagou Deba.

- Não. É uma necromante.

Agora tudo fazia sentido para os senhores. De onde vinha os conhecimentos dela, o fato dela ter conseguido captura-los, e outras coisas.

Ella deu um sorriso, se bem se lembrava, necromantes mexiam com os mortos.

- " Vaca macumbeira."

Mask não rendeu mais, sumindo em seguida. Acharia Maya e mesmo que fosse o destino dela lhe matar, queria –a do lado dele.

Os primeiros raios do sol atingiam a face de Maya. Novamente passara a noite ali. Acordou com corpo todo dolorido devido ao mau jeito, mas o pior era seu estado mental. Não sabia o que fazer!

Mask apareceu de repente, bem no centro do antigo salão. A viu sentada. Por alguns minutos os dois se encararam.

- O que faz aqui?

- Te levar para casa.

- Eu não vou. – virou o rosto.

- Ah vai sim.

Antes que Mask tocasse nela, a feiticeira entoou um cântico. O senhor sentiu-se zonzo, como daquela vez que foi preso naquele galpão. Ele foi de joelhos ao chão, completamente fraco.

- Adeus Mask.

Ele ainda tentou dete-la, mas o feitiço o entorpecia. Quando melhorou havia passado uma hora.

- Mulher teimosa. – levantou, ainda sentido um incomodo. – Maya!

Era em vão, ela tinha sumido novamente e pior sem deixar rastro.

- Droga!

A procura pelos artefatos não podia parar, os senhores e suas mulheres dividiram-se em grupos e Mask estava no grupo que seguia para a terra de Ella. Desde a pequena discussão no templo ate aquele momento tinha se passado uma semana. Procurava não pensar nela, mas não conseguia.

O artefato que estava na mansão de Ella era protegido por um segredo e mesmo que dona da casa se recusasse a admitir Maya poderia ser util. Ele nem pensou duas vezes, indo atrás dela, contudo sua localização era uma incógnita, ela poderia está em qualquer lugar.

- Não tem outro jeito? – indagou Mask.

- Não. – disse Dite. – ela sumiu novamente. Talvez Anarquia...

- Já tentei. Ela disse que Maya sumiu completamente com a sua energia espiritual.

- Foi ao templo?

Mask o fitou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Entendi. – voltou o olhar para a tela do computador. – o que ela fazia antes de vir para nós?

- Sei lá! Achei-a por acaso num cemitério.

- Belo lugar de se conhecer alguém. – ironizou.

- Vai ajudar ou não?

- Sorte que temos meninas sociais, porque por sua conta... – pegou o comunicador. – Carol.

- _"Sim."_

- A Maya te falou alguma vez se ela tinha residência fixa?

- _"Hum... ela trabalhava num instituto de pesquisas na Rússia, em São Petersburgo, mas não lembro em qual..."_

- É o suficiente. – Dite sorriu. – obrigado.

- Rússia? – estranhou Mask.

- Num minuto localizo.

Feito. Dite localizou o instituto e ate conseguiu ver que Maya voltara para suas atividades naquela semana. Sem perder tempo Mask foi atrás.

A grega tinha retomado sua vida "normal" no hospital que trabalhava em São Petersburgo. Procurava não pensar nos demônios, caixa, vingança, queria apenas ser uma mulher normal. Claro que a noite, em seu apartamento, pegava-se pensando em Mask e em tudo que tinha acontecido. Realmente tinha se apaixonado por ele. Perdidamente...

Parou na porta do Instituto que na verdade era um hospital. Poderia ter ido diretamente para a "sala" dela e arrasta-la, mas dessa vez queria fazer as coisas de forma correta. Entrou pediu informações e foi conduzido a sala dela.

Mesmo querendo agir de forma polida, deixou a de lado abrindo a porta bruscamente.

Uma enfermeira o olhou de cima a baixo assustada e fascinada pelo homem vestido com um sobretudo de couro negro. Os cabelos azuis rebeldes e os olhos bicolores.

- O que foi Marie...

Maya se virou deparando com Mask. Seu coração vibrou ao vê-lo. Sentira falta dele, muita, mas não poderia ceder a tais sentimentos. Sua vingança tinha que ser em primeiro lugar.

- Marie pode dá licença por favor?

A enfermeira consentiu, saindo. Os dois viram-se sozinhos e num profundo silencio. Mask olhava-a naquele jaleco branco, os cabelos presos num coque com uma touca branca. A cena era no mínimo inusitada. O local inteiro era branco, ela estava de branco e ele todo de negro. Um legitimo demônio no meio de uma área divina...

- Você de branco, parece o anjo da salvação e eu da morte.

Ela não disse nada.

- Somos tão opostos.

- O que você quer? – indagou seca.

- "Quero que volte comigo porque sinto sua falta." – pensou. – pode vir comigo?

- Já tomei minha decisão Mask. Agora saia, por favor. Está colocando a vida dos pacientes em risco.

- Se Morte quiser leva-los você não teria como impedir. – sorriu desdenhoso.

- Não é disso que estou falando. Pode haver caçadores aqui. Saia.

- Por que é sempre tão intransigente?

Maya revirou os olhos.

- Não vou me aliar nem a Saori, caçadores, Chronos, mas também não vou ajuda-los. Vou ficar sumida por uns tempos, até conseguir achar a caixa. Em prova que não vou tentar nada contra vocês durante esse tempo minhas coisas ficaram na fortaleza. Agora saia!

Ele começava a perder a paciência, porque ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Será que não tinha percebido que estava ali por ela?

- Queria ser educado, mas vou fazer do meu jeito!

Aproximou pegando no braço dela, quando Maya percebeu já estavam na fortaleza.

- Não pode me obrigar! – deu um soco nele.

Ele recuou.

- Você já foi mais forte... – sorriu.

- Vá para o inferno!

- Eu já vivo num.

Respondeu, o que fez com que a grega calasse.

- Tem toalha no banheiro. Liga a hidro e relaxe depois se quiser me bater eu deixo.

Saiu. Maya suspirou fundo. Novamente estava naquele lugar, novamente estava a mercê dele. Olhou para o banheiro, realmente precisava relaxar, talvez conseguisse colocar as ideias no lugar. Mask foi até o quarto dela pegar um vestido e depois ficou encostado na porta, não sairia dali, tinha medo que ela sumisse de novo.

Passado meia hora, Maya saiu do banheiro vestida num robe. Realmente precisava de um banho, mas ele apenas aliviou as dores do corpo, pois sua mente... a feiticeira caminhou ate a porta da varanda, olhando a mata ao redor. O que faria? Seguiria a razão ou seu sentimento?

- Maya.

Ela olha para trás. Era Mask que assim que percebeu que ela tinha saído do banheiro entrou. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, mas parou quando ela recuou.

- Qual o problema? – indagou. – eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Eu não poderia está aqui, imortal. Minha missão não me permite está aqui nessas condições.

Ter sido chamado de imortal o incomodou e as palavras de Morte vieram com força na mente. Mask foi ate o armário e pegou uma katana.

- A única forma de nos matar é decapitar. – mostrou a espada. – faça.

- Seu demônio ficaria livre, não é isso que quero. Não enquanto não encontrar a caixa.

- Um acordo. – disse. Se aquela era a única forma de tê-la por perto faria isso. – quando acharmos a caixa, você me mata e aprisiona Morte. Ate lá você fica aqui.

- Diz isso porque precisa de mim para achar a caixa. – disse ironicamente.

- Digo isso porque preciso de você perto de mim!

Aquilo a surpreendeu, mas logo tratou de recuperar a frieza. Não poderia deixar-se levar por aquelas palavras, por aquela expressão suave... mas a proposta era boa, ajudaria e mesmo que não pudesse prender todos os demônios, ao menos um prenderia, ao menos Morte prenderia.

- Está certo. Aceitarei o acordo. – deu um passo. - Vou para meu quarto.

Maya caminhou para a porta, quando passou por Mask teve seu braço retido. O guerreiro a puxou abraçando-a.

- Maya...

Ela arrepiou a sentir o hálito dele próximo a sua orelha. Ele a fitou. Por que teve que se apaixonar de novo? Não queria sofrer uma perda novamente... se sofresse, cortaria sua cabeça, foda-se se o demônio da Morte ficasse a solta. Sem Maya a vida seria um inferno mesmo. Desviou o olhar para a boca dela. Maya percebeu e ficou temerosa.

- Deixe me ir...

- Não.

O senhor apoderou-se da boca, Maya ainda tentou resistir, mas a língua dele era poderosa e a desamou. Mask segurava com as duas mãos o rosto dela, ela tocou o dorso dele. Ele aprofundou o beijo, como queria aqueles lábios. Apenas a falta de ar os fez parar, contudo ele não a soltou.

- Fique comigo... por favor... – pediu num sussurro.

Ela não sabia o que falar, tudo que queria era ficar com ele, o tempo que fosse. Lentamente Mask a conduziu ate a cama, fazendo com ela deitasse. Abriu o roupão contemplando o corpo nu. Não se conteve em apenas olhar, tocando o seio esquerdo, Maya sentiu um arrepio ao ser acariciada. Ele apertava e depois passou a lamber, fazendo-a estremecer. Primeiro brincou com um depois com outro.

- Tire a camisa. – ela pediu prontamente atendido por ele.

Ela sentou para abrir o zíper dele e segundos depois Mask estava sem calça e cueca. Ela girou-o ficando por cima dele.

Mask não disse nada. Apenas faria o que ela queria, não gostava de se submeter, mas por ela... Maya fitou o tórax dele, as cicatrizes nessa área eram mais profundas. Qualquer outra mulher poderia acha-las horrendas, mas ela não importava. Olhou para a tatuagem de borboleta, aquele era a marca física do que fizeram com Pandora. Subiu o olhar parando no rosto dele, cravando o olhar nas íris bicolores. Não era um olhar de alguém sanguinário e sim um olhar doce e ate um pouco assustado.

- "Ele deve está com medo de mim..." – pensou.

- "Ela vai embora..." – ele pensou.

Foi com surpresa que Mask teve seus lábios tomados por ela. Maya aprofundou o beijo, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo tórax dele ate chegar ao membro que a essas horas estava duro. Ao sentir a mão da feiticeira Mask soltou um gemido. Ela foi descendo usando a língua para acariciar. Mask segurou com força os lençóis. Ele que deveria está proporcionando isso, não ela, mas estava gostando, gostando muito. Maya estava agindo como Ella agia, no domínio, mas nada se comparava o que ele estava sentido agora. Maya tocou o membro dele com a boca, ele gemeu forte. A cada nova investida dela, Mask sentia o corpo contorcer e gozaria a qualquer momento.

- Maya... – saiu num sussurro.

Os dois se olharam. Maya aproximou beijando-o novamente. Mask aproveitou a deixa e inverteu a posição. Rapidamente tocou-a e dessa vez Maya gemeu alto. O guerreiro desceu passando a lamber, a levaria a loucura. E foi isso que aconteceu e quando estava prestes a gozar ele interrompeu o ato. Encostou seu membro na cavidade dela.

- Tem certeza disso? – a fitou. Entenderia se ela não quisesse continuar. Seria duro, mas entenderia.

Ela ergueu o corpo, passando as pernas pela cintura dele.

- Tenho.

Mask a penetrou, os movimentos começaram lentos, mas foram ganhando velocidade. A cada nova estocada, ambos mordiam a boca para não soltar um gemido alto. Maya segurava os cabelos do senhor com certa força, mas isso não o incomodou. Os dois gozaram juntos e a sensação de relaxamento foi tanto que sentiram os corpos moles e se abraçaram para não deitarem. Mask colou a testa na dela, reparando no suor que descia pela face, nas bochechas vermelhas, na respiração descompassada. Sua respiração também estava ofegante. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim.

- Maya...

Ela não disse nada, apenas o beijou, recomeçando a mexer com o quadril. O membro dele continuava duro e queria mais. Ele a deitou começando novamente as estocadas.

- Mais forte Mask... – murmurou.

Ao escutar o pedido dela, sorriu. Era tudo que queria ouvir. Aumentou a velocidade e novamente gozaram juntos. Mask deitou o corpo sobre o dela, ela o envolveu. Com a cabeça depositada no ombro dela, controlava sua respiração. Maya olhava para o teto, tinha sido perfeito. Tudo perfeito, mas... novamente a indecisão a assolou. Ate parecia que Dúvidas estava por perto. Os olhos encheram de agua e as primeiras lagrimas desceram.

- Maya? – ergueu o corpo.

Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- O que foi...? – indagou, mas com medo da resposta. Ela tinha se arrependido. Só poderia ser isso.

- É que... eu prometi a Pandora, só que...

- Só que o que?

- Eu não posso... jamais vou conseguir te matar... – o rosto continuava escondido.

- Por que...? – ficou curioso.

- Porque eu amo você.

A primeira reação foi de espanto, a segunda foi um sorriso. Ele pegou as duas mãos dela, retirando-as. Fixou o olhar nos olhos vermelhos pelo choro. Nem parecia a destemida feiticeira e sim uma simples mulher. Aproximou-se lentamente colando sua testa na dela.

- Acredita que um imortal que abriga um demônio pode se apaixonar?

Ela engoliu o choro.

- Pois foi isso que aconteceu.

Agora foi a vez dela ficar surpresa.

- Eu te amo Maya. E agente vai ficar junto. Não sei como diante de tantas coisas, mas vamos ficar juntos. Sei da sua promessa, mas quero ficar junto com você. – tocou o rosto dela. – essa será a nossa promessa, vamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Ela sorriu.

_Mar Morto, treze anos depois da morte de Pandora..._

_Usando um pedaço de linho, Maya envolveu o ferimento na mão. A cerimonia tinha sido um sucesso. O velho feiticeiro guardava os utensílios enquanto a jovem descansava num canto. _

_- Nesse ritual você recebeu a primeira alma. Ela sustentará sua idade por um ano, mas com o passar dos anos a frequência vai aumentar ate seu corpo estabilizar._

_- Entendo._

_- Essa cerimonia costuma revelar alguns pontos da vida futura da pessoa e vi algo no seu. – a voz saia bem fria._

_Maya continuou a fita-lo, não querendo interrompe-lo._

_- Chegará um dia que terá que fazer uma escolha._

_- Que escolha?_

_- Seu coração ficará dividido, entre o amor de um homem e sua vingança._

_- Claro que escolherei minha vingança. – disse resoluta._

_O velho sorriu._

_- Amor e ódio são duas forças poderosas Maya. E no seu caso, sentirá os dois sentimentos por esse homem._

_- Ele irá se opor a minha vingança?_

_- Certamente._

_- Não deixarei. Ninguém irá ficar entre eu e minha vingança._

_O velho não disse nada, apesar do pouco tempo que Maya passara com ele, era vivido o suficiente para conhecer o coração das pessoas e conhecia-o de Maya. Queria que ela optasse por amar, pois aquela vida de vingança só levava a destruição, mas ao visualizar quem era o homem que ela apaixonaria, ponderou._

_- "A vida lhe reserva momentos difíceis ao lado do imortal que abriga a Morte."_

**~~~~ Fim~~~~**

**Quando o Ikarus lançou o desafio fiquei pensando em como seria a fic da Maya, não queria uma coisa que atrapalhasse a fic, então resolvi contar como a Maya surgiu e porque desse ódio todo pelos demônios. Eu tinha escrito antes dela acertar com o Mask e pasmem tinha ficado parecido com que o Ikarus tinha escrito. Contei a ele e ele não apenas gostou como permitiu que usasse algumas cenas do original. Resultado está aí espero que tenham gostado.**

Krika Haruno

31/05/13


End file.
